


Silence Depicts My Words

by Mystery_Down_Here



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren's a little emotional, First Love, Fluff, I got a little lost writing this, Levi is awkward, M/M, Oneshot, Silence themed story, unnecessary comparisons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Down_Here/pseuds/Mystery_Down_Here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lights are out and Eren's feeling extra emotional. Levi tries to express himself the best way he can. Words are shared with caring caresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Depicts My Words

Eren shifted on the wooden floor. He glanced around the dark room, nothing but dim lighting filling his vision. The electricity was already checked by Levi. They didn't work so they decided to open the curtains to every window and light spare candles around the house.

Eren sighed as he looked out at the moonlit sky through Large windows. He heard footsteps in the distance.

"Hey, I finished dinner." Levi said as he walked through the open doors.

He set the food out on top of a small coffee table that was moved into the room along with a mountain of pillows and blankets. Eren moved to sit across Levi at the table. light sounded steps following his movements.

They ate in silence, each one's words consumed by their thoughts.

"Thank you for the food Levi, it was good." Eren said as he stood up to go and rinse his dishes.

"I'll take care of the dishes, you can relax or go to sleep first Eren." Levi quickly said.

"Oh. Uh, thank you then." Eren sheepishly smiled before moving back to his spot in front of the expanding windows.

Levi collected the dirty dishes onto a tray. Before leaving, he took in the sight of Eren's faded form contrasting to the wide canvas of star's glowing in the sky. Levi quickly moved to finish his task so that he can share that sight with him.

\----------------------

Returning quietly, as not to disturb the silent atmosphere, Levi sat next to Eren. Close to him but with a comfortable distance between them, staring at the stars.

"They're really beautiful aren't they?" Levi softly asked.

"Ya...I've, always liked looking at the stars when nighttime came around." Eren slowly said as if he was going to say something else instead.

"I see. Stargazing is a nice hobby. Calming." Levi commented, grey eyes shining with the night's lighting.

"I've always wanted to look at the stars with my parents but, they're no longer here." Eren suddenly said.

Levi side watched Eren's state as his gaze became slightly hollow as he thought about what happened to his family. Levi stayed silent, unsure has to how he should proceed.

"Though, I think. Seeing them right now, like this, is kind of....nice..." Eren slowly and silently said through contemplation of his decision.

Levi would've never heard him if it weren't for the close distance he created at the start of their conversation. Levi looked to his right, studying Eren. He was sure Eren was aware of his feelings. Such a statement, he surely knows what Levi can think of at those words.

Letting his desires slip away from him, Levi chose to watch Green eyes devour the sight of stars. Both lighted and darkened in too many emotions and worries that Levi wished he could remove. Lightly tanned skin glowing with a slight tint of red underneath searching eyes. Levi could drown in his appearance.

"hhaaahhmmnn." Eren yawned while covering his mouth before rubbing his tired aquamarine eyes.

Levi kept looking as Eren slowly descended into sleep. He leaned closer to him so that Eren could fall on him.

Slouching, body wavering side to side and head becoming unbalanced. Eren's jade hues tried their best to memorize the sight displayed before him as if it was the last thing he'll ever see. Eren was futile in his effort's though, succumbing to the night's embrace and closing his heavy eyes.

Levi quickly caught Eren's slumbering body. Eren's head resting on his shoulder, light breathes and a slow heartbeat sounding the silence of night.

They had prioritized on putting the small amount of candles they had in the places that needed it. That means the room was nothing more than a dark box with light pouring through the windows that were provided by the moon.

Levi idly closed his eyes as he rested his own weighting head on Eren's soft, dark brown hair. Perhaps he was falling weak to the sand man as well. Maybe it was Eren's radiating heat wrapping him up and dragging him into slumber though. Either way, he descended.

\-----------------------

Eren's eyes slowly opened to the sight of darkness.

Looking at the sky through the window's. He saw that cloud's had swallowed the star's and dilated the moon's light.

Feeling a heavy weight and small tickles at the top of his head, Eren looked to his left. Seeing Levi, he realized his situation, he had fallen asleep and used Levi's shoulder as support. Who must have been tired as well.

Believing that Levi had no other choice but to stay where he was and sleep uncomfortably, Eren felt bad. Regardless of his guilt, Eren kept staring at Levi's frame. His heart sped up and he began to mentally panic. Courtesy was his only saving grace as he kept still so that he didn't abruptly wake Levi up.

Eren unconsciously curled his hands, feeling someone else's on top of his left hand. He became even more flustered. Eren decided to wake Levi up so that he can move to their unmade beds.

Gently applying pressure to Levi's body and moving him, Eren whispered Levi's name.

"Levi..." No response.

"Levi, wake up." A slight murmur.

"Eren, I lo-hhhh...." Levi sleepily trailed off.

Eren didn't think about the ending, didn't want to know them. He was quite aware but, he didn't know how to react. The simple fleeting influences and small instances of contact were enough for him. He felt like his heart would explode if _it_ was said and _more_ was done.

"Levi, please..." Eren quietly pleaded as he added more force to his weak shakes.

"Mng...." Levi's grey eyes slowly opened, one before the other.

His eyes glowed with the light and became shrouded by the darkness all at once. Eren was mesmerized by the sight of storm.

"E-ren?" Levi Looked to his right.

Eren could feel Levi's gaze on him and he became heated.

"Y-ya, can you um, m-move? I'm s-sure your uncomfortable." Eren frantically looked at the ground.

Levi began to move, raising his head and turning his body slowly. In anticipation, Eren started moving away from him. Levi quickly grabbed Eren and pulled him into a close hug, Eren stumbled to catch up with the sudden movements. His heart jumped at the close contact he fell into, starting back up at a sprinting pace of heartbeat's.

"Not yet." Levi whispered into the air.

He held Eren's head and body close to his chest.

"Lev-" Eren tried to speak but was pressed even closer.

Eren felt like he was going to cry, his forest orbs shining then closing as his heart ached in pain.

"Just...Not yet." Levi let his desperate plead evaporate into the silence of frantic heartbeat's and heat.

Eren felt his face burn, his body on fire. He didn't know what to do, all of his being felt heavy and he couldn't move. Hours must have passed as they sat close together in silence.

"S-sorry, I just- ah. I....Eren....I...." Levi was at a loss for word's as he tried to find a convincing reason.

He gently let go of Eren, loosely holding onto his shoulder's as they stared into each other's eyes. Eren's emotions were too overloaded to start thinking about the situation. He looked to his left has a scarlet blush highlighted his oceanic eyes.

A warm atmosphere fell around them as Levi apprehensively pulled Eren closer to himself. His eyes slowly closing with every inch that was removed between them. At the sudden movement Eren looked up and watched Levi move closer.

Eren held his eyes shut as soft lips were pressed against his own. He opened his eyes widely as Levi deepened their chaste kiss. Eren held onto Levi's jacket as he closed his eyes again. Softly this time. Levi broke the kiss first, half lidded eyes looking into Eren's jade hues. Small intakes shared between them along with every confession never said.

Levi gave a small smile and cupped both his hand's over Eren's cheeks. Eren held onto Levi's wrist with his left hand as he stared into silver irises. They read the messages said through the color's of their eyes. Eren became nervous looking into Levi's studying eyes. He averted his eyes to his knee's, a red tint giving appearance under his eyes. Levi felt happier and smirked at the increased heartbeat he felt through his hands, just like earlier when he experimented and hugged Eren.

"Hehe, you're so perfect Eren." Levi said feeling weightless of the world around him.

"I-I don't know. Levi I-" Eren paused in order to collect himself. Eren looked at Levi with a determined expression.

Lips held tight

Silence in the room

A steeling intake of breath

a disturbance in the wind

A silent sentence

An emotional kiss placed on skin

 

Eren covered his mouth with his left hand, embarrassed at his words.

"Sorry, I forced it out of you when I was the one who started it yet said nothing." Levi said in a warm voice like he was on the verge of crying.

"I just couldn't stop today when you've been gracing me with so much kindness." Levi said as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Eren's.

"I guess.....I'm just being a weirdo though." Eren quietly said as if it didn't matter.

"Not at all. Simple statements that get to the point suit you more than a novel's worth of pointless confession's." Levi breathed out against the silence of their calm.

The word's sank with the event and Eren smiled. Even if Eren can't hear it he know's he's loved. Sitting together Surrounded by silence, small brush's of contact warming his heart.

"We should properly sleep, who know's what time it is." Levi lightly said.

"Nm." Eren agreed as they stood up and moved to the piles of blankets and pillows.

Eren grasped Levi's hand and held onto it as they finished undressing and setting up the bed. He held tighter onto Levi's hand as they both drifted into sleep.

_A thousand word's passing through the contact of their hand's._

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I swear this made my heart hurt a little. Those hours at night when you get stupid tired is how this story was born. It's hard self reading but, I proofread to the best of my abilities. Please excuse any grammar, spelling, or content errors. Kudos, or comment all your jazz and Thanks for reading!!


End file.
